Known electrical connectors have a housing with a chamber and a contact disposed in the chamber. The contact has a body disposed between a contact section and a connecting section. As is known in the art, the contact is fixed in the chamber by a pair of contact locks. Electrical connectors have become increasingly compact; however, known contacts used in compact electrical connectors are not suitable for use in a high voltage range.